


Thalpo (ΘΑΛΠΩ)

by Sanoiro



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-16 05:38:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17543732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sanoiro/pseuds/Sanoiro
Summary: This is the Third Anniversary One-shot I've wrote for Lucifer.The Pilot was aired on the 25th of January, 2016.The First-Year Anniversary fic is called 'It Has Been A Year'.The Second-Year Anniversary fic is called "On Candled Woes and Cemetery Don’ts"





	Thalpo (ΘΑΛΠΩ)

**Author's Note:**

> Enthalpo is the verb of the word Enthalpy which is used in thermodynamics. 
> 
> Ιn Ancient Greek Thalpo means: I warm up, I hid inside, I care for (nurse), Ι’m burning due to love, I console…

 

**Thalpo (ΘΑΛΠΩ)**

 

* * *

 

 

He was mocking her.

Chloe’s eyes closed in exasperation dragging her blanket closer to her chest.

The fire was crackling in the dimly light room making her wonder whether that smirk was actually pained on his face or just a fragment of her imagination, worse a once forgotten memory.

“Wipe that smirk off your face or I will.” She threatened him glaring at his still stoic figure.

As expected he didn’t.

“Trixie is with her father so there is nothing holding me from throwing you in the fire mister!” Chloe mumbled offended by his vacant stare and plastered upturned lips in a hint of a smile.

Having had enough Chloe threw the blanket off her still clothed freezing body ready to deliver her threat.

There was no peep coming from his roughly handled frame but she never expected to hear one. The velvet fabric was coarse at her upward thumb brush.

“Only its owner would know they were fake Detective.” She spoke the same words he had years ago.

Her fingers traced the outlines of his wings that stayed unyielding under her attention. They were soft as all the stories were promised her they would be and by the end of the day they were still fake.

The tree topper had gotten away from the storing of the Christmas decoration a couple of weeks ago. The smudges on his plastic cheeks still remained after Trixie’s attempt to use her permanent black marker to rectify their topper’s blond plastic hair.

The topper had been declared ruined by Dan who had offered to replace their daughter’s artistic license only for Chloe to bring to shield it from her ex’s vision much like she had done with a very real angel months ago.

“Why do you still smile?” She questioned him out loud expecting an answer this time.

His plastic head was sticky under her caressing hand very much like Lucifer was when he insisted to groom his untamed curls with all that hair product. Who would have thought that Angels do indeed have curls?

She knew his place was along with the rest of the decoration they would make an appearance next year but she couldn’t find the courage to stick him in a cardboard box. In fact, she had not managed to store any of the silly little angels that littered her coffee table for weeks now.

Almost twenty pieces of various sizes, old and new were greeting her innocently every day across the kitchen reminding her of a workplace she was banned from for the time being. Accusing her of the partnership she had abandoned in the past, the parter who bewildered had watched her run.

The little topper had become her confider, her adviser, her bed companion, her solace. If Chloe wanted any proof she missed him, the cheap decoration was enough for an excuse to have one more drink before bed, a good cry before breakfast.

She was not the only one. Chloe had enforced an identity to a lifeless doll while her daughter had breathed one to a badly stitched one.

Random pieces of fabric and one ruined black top later, had given the required cheekiness a three-piece Devil required to come to life.

Chloe was certain that little Plushifer enjoyed his time around Molly McDowell… A ballerina by day, ninja by night was bound to be flexible she had thought with a snort at Lucifer’s whistling remark the second time he had attempted to play fetch with Trixie.

She _missed_ him.

 _Damn,_ she missed _him_!

Checking her phone she saw the screen glimmer the announcement of the new day at one past twelve. The 25th of January was upon them and so were the onslaught of memories.

Had it really been three years?

Three years with the Devil.

Three years with Lucifer.

Three years with him, just _him_.

Chewing her cheek her resolve was made, restrictions and self restrain be damned.

The drive was quick in the otherwise bothersome traffic of a Friday’s night. Parking her car away far from the entrance Chloe looked down her casual wear. A simple jumper that was paced by the past midnight chill of January over a pair of light yoga pants. Nothing spectacular but she was not here to make a statement.

Grabbing the quiet angel she chuckled on the odd sight she was making. A woman with a dark grey hoodie strolling down Broadway Boulevard with a Christmas tree topper and demanding entrance to one of the most excusing clubs in L.A.

“Brighton.” Chloe greeted the familiar man at the door who offered her a pleasant yet surprised nod.

“We missed you, Detective.” He said softly reaching for his earpiece that would no doubt alert everyone of the return of the prodigal partner.

“Please don’t.” She whispered clutching the topper closer on her chest aware of how ridiculous she appeared and sounded.

“Of course Detective.” Brighton offered, removing the thick silk thread Lucifer had offered an innuendo about ages ago for her to get in the club.

Looking back she should have known, on a degree she did but like tonight Chloe was willing to touch only what she was comfortable with. Explore only what she had the strength to approach and that didn’t include him.

It didn’t come as a surprise to hear Delilah’s last album thundering from LUX’s speakers. It was a tradition of sorts as were the white roses that were littering the floor. The fans had done it again and somewhere between the dull witness a shadow figure was bent over the piano.

Seated on the bench Lucifer was too far away yet when she stepped just close enough to see him his back straightened, ears almost perked as he looked swiftly around the packed club.

As fast as he had turned he slumped over the piano in dejection hitting the piano’s keys. The colophony of the random notes didn’t appear to bother anyone while the man in the ragged open shirt and loose vest continued to torture the instrument.

“I’ve missed you.” Chloe whispered inaudibly watching the figure of the man she knew dearly standing haggard in the distance, trekking to the bar for a refill.

That was not the Lucifer she knew, that man did not welcome the attention and the dropping teasing he surrendered to them in hopes for salvation.

Chloe knew the feeling and yet her legs didn’t move, they couldn’t.

“God, I’ve missed you.” She said clearly in the ash reeking air she had associated with him.

“Then go to him, he is waiting.” A voice tempted her from behind shoving her lightly towards the stairs.

“I can’t. Not yet.” Chloe reasoned in an unclear conviction.

“He will be waiting.” Maze confirmed what Chloe had already known.

Tonight someone would warm his bed and then tomorrow as well. He would find reason and comfort in bodies that would come and go but their minds would be tortured by what still stood real, true in their lives.

“I’ll be back.” She left the promise hanging between them never looking her ex-roommate in the eyes as Chloe bolted for the exit.

Hours passed as the rain started to fall like it had that night three years ago. It would take several years before Chloe found out that Lucifer had never indulged into sex that night, never on their anniversaries.

A silly sentiment he would say whilst both knew it was more than that and it was enough.

Chloe Decker waited in her car as heavy raindrops blurred her windshield. That night she remained close to him or at least as close as she could until she tucked the plastic angel in the glove compartment and drove back home.

It was not the angel she would have waned by her side, in her car teasing her with that inconspicuous smile but for now, he was enough.

 

**The End**

* * *

 

Song Used for this One-shot: [Imagine Dragons - Bad Liar](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=I-QfPUz1es8)

**Author's Note:**

> Not great or well edited but it's here. 
> 
> Happy 3rd Lucifer anniversary! :) 
> 
> Trivia: Plushifer is in there as Boris wanted it to and in order to honour IronBess and Navaros' little plush yet devilsh friends!


End file.
